Bolphunga The Unrelenting
History Origin Bolphunga the Unrelenting is known to have proved his mettle countless times. Reportedly, he pulverized "Rustang the Vindictive," pureed the terrifying "Kloba Vud," and broke seventeen of "Rivera's" arms. Bolphunga attempted to truly landmark himself by challenging the "most feared and mysterious being of them all," the Green Lantern known as "Mogo." He arrived on the planet where Mogo had been last seen, and challenged Mogo to a fight, but to his astonishment could not find him anywhere. Cutting through the forests, he examined the plants to see if they were Green Lanterns, he examined the insects to see if they were Green Lanterns, he drew maps, and set up base camps, staying on the planet for many months attempting to track Mogo. Finally, in a moment of horror, he understood the significance of the forests' and their strange clearings... Mogo was the planet. Bolphunga fled in terror. Green Lantern Corps Bolphunga later went to Space Sector 2828 the Vega System, where he worked as a bounty hunter alongside Burlls, Fatality, Dag, and Quade. Bolphunga was now on a new quest, to hunt for Green Lanterns. It was never revealed who hired Bolphunga. Shortly after Bolphunga was hired, him and the other hunters found the body of Soranik Natu. Unknown to the hunters, she was a Green Lantern and she was alive. Along with Soranik Natu they discovered the body of Green Lantern Tarkus Whin, who was actually dead. When Green Lanterns Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner came to rescue Soranik Natu, the hunters made an attempt to catch them. Fatality wanted to get them the most because she had a personal past with Kyle Rayner. After discovering the hunters were after them, the Green Lanterns retreated and hid in a Spider Guild nest, where they believed the hunters wouldn't follow. Dag, Burlls, and Quade were afraid to enter the Spider Guild but Bolphunga and Fatality were willing to risk themselves to get the Green Lanterns. Bolphunga and Fatality failed to get the Green Lanterns. Amon Sur then hired the hunters to Earth to capture Green Lantern Hal Jordan but after many attempts, they failed. After failing to defeat and capture Green Lantern Guy Gardner, Bolphunga desired to get revenge on Guy Gardner. After months tracking the Green Lantern, he found Guy Gardner in Space Sector 3241 on the planet Restoria. Guy Gardener was not wearing his power ring at the time and had it in the hotel. Bolphunga pursued Gardner in a long chase through the hotel, until Administrator Lantern Salakk arrived and stopped Bolphunga. Bolphunga was made to pay the hotel for all the damages and then headed back to Vega. Bolphunga is later seen as an inmate in Oa's prison. He and Kanjar Ro end up assisting the Green Lantern Corps in their fight against the Sinestro Corps. Their lives were spared, but they had to see how the rest of the prisoners were executed around them by the Alpha Lanterns. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alien Physiology' **'Superhuman Strength:' He is said to possess the "Strength of a Denebian Dozer Bull". **'Superhuman Stamina:' He is said to possess the "Endurance of a Lalotian Lava Limpet". Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' *Bolphunga is a bounty hunter and warrior with expertise in marksmanship, swords and unarmed combat. Equipment *'Body Armour:' Bolphunga wears a suit of armor that affords him some protection from physical and energy attacks. *'Spaceship:' Bolphunga has a ship capable of interstellar travel. Weapons *'Weapons:' Bolphunga carries an array of weapons including: swords, axes, laser pistols, nets and many more. Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *Bolphunga's name is often misspelled as Bulphunga. See Also *Bolphunga The Unrelenting/Gallery In Other Media Green Lantern: Emerald Knights *Bolphunga seeks to fight and destroy all the most powerful warriors in the universe and is told he will never defeat the Green Lantern Mogo. Bolphunga’s computer has no information on Mogo but tracks his location to a mysterious green planet. There Bolphunga spends weeks tracking Mogo's power signatures but never finds him. Bolphunga places explosives all over the planet to flush Mogo out, but when the planet puts out the bombs Mogo is revealed to be the entire planet. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bolphunga_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/bolphunga-the-unrelenting/4005-55420/ Category:Villains